The present invention relates to an improved engine fuel control systems, and more specifically to a engine fuel control system which compensates for changes in the condition of engine aspirated air due to changes in altitude, atmospheric temperature and/or barometric pressure. Several types of air flow-rate sensing devices as part of engine fuel control systems are known to exist. One of which is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,695; whose principle of operation utilizes a balanced bridge network in which one branches is a heated wire located within the engine air induction tube. The object of which is to sense the magnitude of air flow variations occurring within the engine air induction tube by measuring the amount of electric current necessary to keep the wire at a constant predetermined temperature. A process, in which the change in the amount of electric current flow within the wire is the consequence of heat exchange from the heated wire to the cooler engine aspirated air. The amount of electric current necessary to keep the wire at its designated temperature is electronically detected, and is conditioned to produce at any given engine load, an electric signal proportional to the rate of air flow through an engine. This, and other engine related data are received and correlated by an automobile on-board computer to maintain at any throttle position a correct air/fuel ratio. While being widely used, the system is characterized by a multitude of shortcomings. Such as for instance, the pulsating of electric current flow within the heated wire caused by the pulsating heat exchange as a consequence of pulsating air flow in step with the opening and closing of the engine intake valves. Or, for instance, the hot wire produced non linear electric output signal. This, and other shortcomings, may have adverse effects on the smooth operation of the engine fuel injection systems. To eliminate such shortcomings, requires, extensive signal conditioning components. Still other limitations may be found in the possible braking, and the formation of unwanted deposits on the heated wire. Another system is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,042; whose principle of operation, except for the addition of different electronic signal smoothing, and linearizing components is basically as in the heretofore described system, and is therefore subject to basically the same limitations. Still other known devices being described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,167 and 4,497,208, mainly deal with the difficult process of smoothening, and linearizing the heated wire produced electric output signal.